Our hidden message
by Victorique87
Summary: Ryoki is a 17 years old boy talks about his life,his broken family and his bestfriend, Kai.But what will happen after he realized that his feelings to Kai was not normal,a forbidden feeling he should not have for another guy. A spice of yaoi romance.


**CHAPTER 1**

_-Where are you? We're gonna be late!_

_-Be patient. I have to dress my brother._

_-Yeah. I packed your breakfast. Hurry up!_

_-On the way._

I lifted my head just to see him in front of my house breathing heavily. He placed his right hand on his chest and took a deep breath. It seems like he was rushing to get his feet here. Thank God his house was just a few block from mine.

"Morning." He waved enthusiastically.

I fastened my shoelace and chewed the last piece of my bread before lifting my school bag and walked towards him. My right hand was holding a piece of paper bag and I quickly shoved it in his hand. His lips parted a broad smile.

"Mom, we're going!" I yelled and closed the gate behind me. I walked silently following him who started taking out a piece of sandwich from the paper bag. He bit the tip of the sandwich and closed his eyes.

"Nice. Your mum really knows how to make a sandwich without putting in garlic." He said with his mouth full.

I pouted my mouth a little while eyeing him an annoying look. "Hey, I'm the one who prepared it for you. I know you hate garlic. What are you? A vampire or something?"

He shot me a quick smile and continued enjoying his breakfast. "I hate the smell. It makes me sick." He said as he walked faster.

I followed him, enjoying the sight of him from behind. He was a tall guy, much taller than I am. Not really a six packs type, but enough to characterized him as having a 'nice body'. His black hair really suited him well.

"Ryo." He called my name and casted me a glance.

"What?"

"You weren't online last night, right?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Yeah, I was not. I have to give my mum a hand at the restaurant. Why do you ask?"

"Nah, nothing. Its just.. when you're not around, it was boring." He answered and turned his head away.

I chuckled nervously. "Boring? Seriously? We were chatting almost everyday on the internet and we meet again at school. Now, that should be boring." I said but my heart was delighted. Kai… he felt bored without me. Or at least he thinks it is boring without me hanging around him. I guess that's what happened when you're being too close with someone. For me, Kai is everything.

He laughed before glancing at his watch. "Shoot! We'll be late in 10 minutes. That lion must have waiting for us at the front gate. Hurry, Ryo!"

The two of us ran competing with each other until we arrived at the school's gate exactly two seconds after the morning bell rang. Mr. Tori, the school's lion (as what we called him) was waiting at the gate with his kendo bamboo blade with a smirk. That lion will never tolerate late-comers and he didn't even care about any or our (usually lame) excuses.

Mr. Tori held out the bamboo blade on top of our heads and laughed. "Late again eh, both of you? Now stay here. Your late coming friends will join you later." He said pushing us aside.

"But sir, we're only a few seconds late. Spare us this time." Kai said.

Mr. Tori shook his head violently and started to grab all the late comers and pushed them aside. Sometimes I feel like he didn't even treat us like humans.

Kai shot me a look while flinching his eyebrow. I always understand that look. An unsatisfied and the signed of rebellion looks that would always lead to unexpected actions. Yeah… Kai is a spontaneous guy and a little bit crazy sometimes.

He's thinking of running away. He sent me a telepathy signal in my head. I casted him a smile before Kai shouted, "Run!"

Kai and I ran as fast as we can towards or classes without looking back even once. Mr. Tori was shouting and for one minute I swore I thought he would chased us. We were running while laughing really hard.

"You're nuts, Kai. He would send us to detention." I said as soon as we were in front of my class.

"Then, why the heck did you follow me? You should see his face when he shouted like that. I think I would die laughing." He laughed.

I smiled at him impressively. Kai is amazing.

And I was right. That afternoon, both of us were called to the staff room where Mr Tori assigned us to clean all the restrooms in the C and D blocks after school.

The precious time that we spent today can only be cherished by me silently... without him knowing what was hidden deep inside my heart. Helpess and hopeless.

-to be continued-


End file.
